


Wild, Wild West!

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: The Many Alternative Lives of JayRae [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: He was born for exploring and an Officer in the Union Army. He was more than willing to explore his country's new lands. He just wasn't expecting the little shadow.





	1. Traveling West

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I get a lot of requests for this particular AU. So I'm going to explain how this particular story works.
> 
> 1\. It is not one of my priorities. It was a drabble that has continued, and is likely to continue and as requests for it come I will add on to it.
> 
> 2\. It will be mainly posted and worked on through requests, via tumblr.
> 
> 3\. It's not a full fledged plot story, I'm making it up as I go. I manage the Hopes for a Bastard Series, I have resumed Never Be the Same, and the Until the Day I... Series, so I'm focusing on finishing those up.
> 
> 4\. If you want more of this particular little AU, please make a request on Tumblr. Don't be shy about it, I don't bite. And it might take me a long while, but I will; in time, get to whatever request is in my inbox. So seriously, don't be shy, if you desire more of this story put in the request.
> 
> That's all for now folks!

He was a born explorer.

Which was why when he heard of the Government’s expedition to the West, he was all for going. Even if his brothers did not see the appeal of leaving the life of luxury that they lived for the wilds of the West.

But he had, he had gone, again, after having exploring, a good portion of Africa, and Europe, he had all but volunteered to go to the West to explore, conquer, and tame it. He was eager to go.

And as he looked out over the clean, mysteriousness of these wilds, and he yearned this even more.

Jason worked for a Senator Clark Kent, who was also the leader of this expadition. If it wasn’t for the fact that Senator Kent had no idea how to command men or lead, then Jason would not have had to be a leader to these wide eyed dreamers who had left Virginia in search of something better.

However, this had led to Jason befriending a young man, Roy Harper, who wasn’t all that bad for company, if just a bit naïve and absentminded. He was under the impression that Roy was running from something but what that was, was not any of Jason’s business so he didn’t pry.

The other members on this expadition were Hal Jordon, who was not that bad of a man, and more of a warrior than an explorer.

Kyle Rayner was another person whom Jason had taken a liking to. The young man was not all that bad, a hard worker, and gentle guy who didn’t belong in the wilds of the West, but going all the same.

* * *

 

She was named for the blue bird. A name gifted to her by her mother.

She was a member of the Navajo Tribe, and often times would slip down to the river to enjoy the beauty of it’s ever changing nature. It was a steady constant in her life when she had so few constants. She was not like the other members of her tribe, only half Navajo, and always reminded of the fact. She had escaped for the day, the sun was arm, and the world felt safe to her.

Her black hair fell heavily down her back, and she sighed at the sun kissing her skin and warming her as she enjoyed the cool breeze of the dying winter and coming summer. She sat there savoring the peace. She heard it before she saw it, which was what roused her from her state of bliss and slowly she looked around. Taking to the woods she took to the trees with ease; having always enjoyed climbing. She came to the top as she stared out at the world, that’s when she saw the way the birds took to the air. It had her sitting up as she examined the canyon below, there she saw them and stiffened when she noticed one climbing her ledge.

The man who caught her attention was the one climbing to her perch, which had her ducking into the bushes soundlessly. He was tall, taller than any man she had ever seen, his black hair was had an interesting, there was a startling white lock of hair which had her interest.

But more interesting, past his pale, milky colored skin, was his eyes! She was mesmerized by his eyes, and when he wasn’t looking she took her escape into the forest back to her tribesmen, unable to forget those gorgeous colored eyes.

They had looked like the sky!

* * *

 

Exploring his new world he had been expecting more savages, but there were scarce and few encounters with anything that could possibly be human life. But he couldn’t shake this nagging feeling that he was being watched; and for a man who survived on his wits, that was an instinct he didn’t ignore.

So, well into the start of summer he had decided to take off on his own for a bit, the Fort was built and securely guarded. They wouldn’t need him. He was about four days out when he knew that he was being followed.

A few things in his pack were missing.

His compass for starters.

The next day it was returned, something else was taken. A gift from the girl who was vainly trying to get him to court her; he had forgotten about that. At least he had until it was sitting atop his sack the next morning.

The next day it was his boots, which was when he decided to set a trap for his little follower; because NO ONE stole his boots.

That night, while he was faking sleep, he did not hear his follower so much as felt the presence. He watched through his lashes as the small shadow crept to his camp, gingerly his boots were placed soundlessly beside his pack. The shadow came to him, he grabbed the wrist rolling his follower beneath his larger body, pinning them.

There was a startled gasp, and he found himself looking into the dark eyes of a woman, a bit younger than he if he were to guess, and she was breathtakingly gorgeous!

“What the hell!?” he sputtered releasing her, she scrambled up, and took to the shadows, he just watched her go.

Jason traveled for another few weeks, inspecting the land, he could feel his shadow behind him though nothing was missing from his things again; which was a bit of a shame in his mind.

So he decided to entice his little shadow out.

He left a part of his dinner out for her, and waited.

His shadow materialized when she thought he was sleeping, which had him opening his eyes as he watched the girl soundlessly. She wasn’t just gorgeous, she was… mesmerizing. His little shadow looked like she was a shadow, like she belonged as a part of the shadows.

“That’s for you,” he said when she looked over at the portions he had left her.

She stiffened and looked ready to bolt, he caught her hand gently then.

“No, don’t run,” he smiled softly at her.

Her eyes looked like a doe’s as she trembled a moment, he released her hand, she bolted, he sighed at her disappearing, but he saw her a bit ways off, her eyes assessing him suspiciously, but she no longer hid. Which had him chuckling a bit as he settled back to watch her.


	2. Mutual Understandings

Jason was going to have to go about coaxing his little shadow to him, and that was clearly going to require patience as she always seemed to be around him.

He started leaving things out at night for his curious little shadow to look at.

They were usually returned the next day.

The day he heard her yelp; first sound she had made, was the day she took something he had not meant for her to see. He had run to the yelp and saw the girl mesmerized by the photograph she held in her slight hands. She seemed so utterly fascinated with it as her fingers traced over the picture he had hidden in his bible he was shocked.

He took this moment to study her closely. She was a stricking creature, long braided black hair, a raven’s feather in it, dark eyes, beauty in her bones. She was slight, probably under weight, and she had long legs.

She looked up at him and this was the first time he had seen her closely as she determinedly marched up to him and pointed to the picture at him.

“I’m Jason,” he chuckled and then she looked at the photo and he smiled at her utter fascination at the rare family photo he had kept. Her fingers slid over it with something akin to adoration before she pointed at him again.

“Jason.”

“Jesan,” she tested out. He chuckled at her annunciation, she frowned and arched a brow.

> ~~~*~*~*~~~

Kyle Rayner was peeved at being sent into the unknowns of the West; leaving the fort’s security and comfort with a tracker from a place called Libya; Simon Baz, to track down Jason Todd. Hal was concerned as no word of Jason had been sent from their other out posts, and Guy refused to have to tell some rich man that his idiot son was dead in a ditch in the desert. Kyle couldn’t blame the Texan for that frustration.

Freeman John Stewart was also coming with them, as was a Mexican woman named Jessica Cruz. Kyle felt this was a bit excessive but kept the opinion to himself.

Jason Todd was a war hero from the Civil War, and he was a dangerous man, having saved countless American lives. It was also no secret that his brothers had used the family business to operate, and fund the Underground Railroad, something John Stewart had used to gain his freedom. Kyle could respect that, he hadn’t been a Confederate, he had fought for the Union but he still didn’t get why HE had to go find Jason Todd.

Still, this beat having Hal bitching about it and listening to his commanding officer pining away for Carol Ferris; daughter of a big time Texan Rancher.

He looked over at Jessica, she did not seem cut out for the west with her nervous nature. But she spoke the local languages so she was of use. John Stewart was here to pay back the Waynes in his way. And Simon here to track Jason, this was going to be a long trip.

> ~~~*~*~*~~~

Jason had noticed little things since his companion hat demanded his name.

For one thing, she was stealthily bossy. She went about cleaning all his things; which had irked him because she had practically shoved his shirt off of him before she had disappeared elsewhere with his bed roll and clothes. Another thing, she was a stealthy hunter, he discovered her bow and quiver of arrows by accident when he was trying to track down one of his missing socks; only to find her doing his laundry; again.

She was a cook, not a very good one and that was one of the things they had seemed to have a battle of wills about. But she relented the moment he cooked her trout he had caught. Then on, she shoved whatever she caught, skinned and cured at him for cooking.

He called her Raven, mostly for the feather in her hair, and she did not seem to mind. It took her a while for her to catch that he was calling for her when he called for Raven, but overall they were good.

His horse liked her too, which he thought amusing as Ace hated everyone.

Which brought him to today as he watched Raven examining the stallion.

About a month of traveling on foot with Raven faithfully following him had lead to this as she sat on a rock, examining a fruit and Ace patiently waiting for his snack.

The stallion nudged Raven’s shoulder which had her looking to the beast with a baleful stare of her own, which he thought amusing and bit his cheek to keep from laughing at the sight as he leaned on a tree to watch the exchange between the woman and the horse.

Movement caught Jason’s eye which had his hand twitching for his gun and he arched a brow at the movement. It was in the grass, moving low, he couldn’t make it out. He moved forward then, and Raven saw him, she twisted around and then there was a chill down Jason’s spine as she stood slowly.

There was a roar, and he saw a mountain lion leap out of the tree line for Raven.

“RAVEN!” he screamed as he leapt for her then too, tackling her just as claws sliced through his side having him and the cat rolling down a ravine. Ace screamed as he no doubt bolted, and Raven was left on the ledge, he didn’t see her as he rolled to his feet.

The massive predator was on it’s feet, ears flat, teeth bared and claws exposed, Jason had a knife and felt woefully out of his depth.

The cat came at him, Jason fought, feeling the claws and teeth tearing through his flesh before he got his gun and fired four shots in the belly, collapsing under it’s dead weight.

“Jason!” a voice shouted as his world wavered.


	3. Wayward Birds

She skidded down the slope where there was a massive dead cat, shoving the heavy body off of Jason and she didn’t faulter. She had witnessed a mauling before, none of the blood was bright red, nothing was pulsing. Looking him over, she moved to help him, the wounds were deep and perilous but she had to work fast.

The cat groaned, and she twisted to see the animal getting up, limping, it’s teeth bared, and she pulled her knife. The cat glared at her, and she stared balefully back. But she watched the cat limp off. Turning back to Jason she moved his hair off his brow, leaned over, listened, felt his breath on her ear and she continued inspecting him over. The wounds were deep, and she got to work.

* * *

 

Kyle for the life of him, could not figure out what the hell had happened to Jason. He hadn’t shown up at the local ranches or in the smaller towns; no tracker they’d crossed had even seen him, which was concerning in and of itself. Kyle was not fool enough to think that Jason was dead, but there was something up.

“We should avoid this area,” Jessica murmured to him, which had him turning to her with an arched brow. The Mexican merely looked around worriedly.

“What is wrong with this area?” Simon growled.

“I don’t see anything troubling.” Guy filled in unhelpfully.

“Jess, what is it?” Kyle sighed as she looked around nervously.

“That’s Apache territory, it’d be smarter to go around it or find another way,” she whispered worriedly.

“You don’t actually believe all that nonsense!?” Simon seared, but Kyle sighed as Simon and Guy started telling the outrageous stories they’d heard of the Apache. But Jessica was right, they should go around, or find another way. Jason wasn’t foolish enough to actually travel through Apache country, at least Kyle didn’t think he was.

Then again, this was Jason and Jason would travel through Apache territory.

“We go through, Jason would go through,” he sighed.

Jessica looked stricken at the mere thought and he didn’t blame her. The Apache were terrifying warriors, and he didn’t particularly want to be tangled up in this mess. Still, it was Jason.

“Is he crazy!?”

Kyle didn’t answer that as he sometimes wondered about the sanity of Jason himself. Jason was just a fearless mother fucker, and a confident asshole.

* * *

 

She cleaned the wounds in the shelter she had found. After she had managed to get him on his horse, the beast was docile for her as she struggled with Jason’s weight to get him up on the damn beast. The man was huge, far larger than the men of her Tribe, and he was heavy, heavier than any kill she’d made. Jason was an easy patient, though she supposed that it was because he was unconscious that he was easy.

She worked over his wounds.

Her eyes flicked to the man and she looked at the wounds, and she continued working them over.

He was kind to her, she appreciated that as not many were kind to her.

* * *

 

Bruce sat in Gotham and stared out at the sea.

Of all his children he had the hardest time understanding his second son. Of course his wife had teased him that this was because Jason was just like him. Of course the moment the ‘M’ word (marriage) was dropped around Jason his second son had bolted. He was too much like his mother not to, after all, Bruce’s first wife hadn’t ever been fond of commitment, though that was what he had loved about her when she’d been alive. Selina was all spitfire and wild desires, and her three sons had followed in suit. Richard, Jason and Timothy were the most like their mother in his mind. Though his second wife swore his children were more like him than Selina.

Bruce didn’t see it, at all. His sons were so much more than he could ever be. But neither Dick nor Timothy had had the problems that Jason had had with the mere mention of marriage.

His eldest son, Dick was married to the Commissioner’s daughter, Barbara Gordon. It was a good match, though with Dick’s flamboyant attitude and Barbara’s need for perfection they clashed almost violently at times but they were a good match all the same. They were expecting their first child after Barbara’s previous miscarriages.

Tim had married below his prospects, marrying a Scottish immigrant, Stephanie Brown, who was also a shoemaker’s daughter. Bruce had opposed the match until he actually met his third son’s wife. Stephanie brought out the best of Tim, encouraging him to be more out going, it was rather remarkable. They had a child already and another on the way.

Bruce saw most of himself in his youngest son, the child from his second wife. Not that Bruce had ever intended to marry the Arabian Princess, but Talia had evoked emotions in him he thought had died with Selina and Helena.

Damian was coming of age as well, and would soon be of marrying age.

But first, Bruce was aiming to marry Jason.

And Jason’s prospects actually far exceeded what he expected when a princess of Greece had actually become besotted with his second son.

Princess Donna had fallen for Jason hard, and Bruce had nudged his son in that direction subtly. The match was a good match, far better than Bruce had expected, until Donna had asked Jason if he was ever going to marry her. Then Jason had bolted faster than anyone could detain him.

Venturing west.

It was maddening, and in the last year he hadn’t heard anything about his second son. Bruce was starting to get concerned and wondered if he should embark west to go find his wayward child.

“What is on your mind, father?” Damian’s cultured, arrogant voice was behind him and Bruce turned to look at his youngest.

“I’m going west to find your brother,” Bruce decided then and walked out of the library to start making the arrangements.


End file.
